Dialysis systems of the relevant species in general comprise a stationary water supply including a number of tap options (tapping points) to which preferably mobile dialyzers can be selectively fluid-connected. Such dialyzers are equipped, inter alia, with internal heating systems so as to heat the water tapped off the stationary water supply to body temperature in the dialysis phase and to somewhat below boiling temperature (approx. 90° C.) in the disinfection phase. The primary energy required for this purpose is supplied to the dialyzers in the form of electrical power. In addition, each of the dialyzers can be provided with integrated heat exchangers to supply thermal energy in the used-up dialysis fluid to the water tapped off the stationary water supply and to the dialysis fluid freshly prepared therefrom and in this way to reduce the consumption of primary energy of the individual dialyzers.
These known concepts are thus substantially based on the principle of the isolated solution, as it is called, in the form of completely independently functioning dialyzers which each per se (individually) make available the required functional substances such as disinfectants or the dialysis fluid etc. each in the suited state (temperature, concentration) as well as each at proper points in time.